1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, particularly to a device having a function of processing playlist data showing a reproduction procedure of recorded image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a disc recorder has appeared which records image data onto a disc medium. This type of device has a function of reproducing the image data recorded on the disk, in an optional reproduction order without processing the image data by the use of a playlist file in which a reproduction order of the image data recorded on a disc is designated.
A user has heretofore edited this playlist file in a reproduction mode or an edition mode to change the reproduction procedure. A technique related to the playlist is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H11-146334 and 2002-354426 (filed by the same assignee as that of the present application, having is corresponding U.S. application whose Ser. No. 10/152,829).
However, it has heretofore been necessary to switch a recording/photographing mode to an editing mode to perform editing processing of the playlist, in a case where the user wishes to change the reproduction procedure by using the playlist, and it has not been possible to change or confirm the reproduction procedure immediately after the photographing, for example, during photographing pausing.
Furthermore, when the photographing is performed after editing the playlist in the editing mode, the photographing has to be performed after switching the device back to the recording/photographing mode, and the photographing cannot be performed immediately after confirming or changing the reproduction procedure.